


Pale Reflection

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, No Beta, OOC, POV Zangetsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Zangetsu hates the rain about as much as the ocean he’s stuck floating in.





	Pale Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on this story. I keep seeing fics of Zangetsu and Ichigo struggling to work together so I wrote this. My Zangetsu is not as mean as he’s shown in the anime or manga sorry if he’s OOC too much.  
This story is set between bouts of the fullbringer arc.
> 
> I don’t own bleach.
> 
> Enjoy!

The hollow wouldn’t say his existence was too terrible in the long run, but, having a wielder who was terrified of him only made his mood sour. He had told him time and again he was his real Zanpakuto. Ichigo still rejected him.

The Quincy part of Ichigo’s soul only played his part when needed. Stealing his name.

The Winter War brought suffering and sorrow to his young wielder, using his hollow powers with disgust and regret. He still beat Aizen but at the cost of his own soul being destroyed. And for what? The sick fuck was still alive.

Suspended in water (misery) the hollow waited. Watching. His young wielder was depressed, unable to hear his words of comfort. Seeing Ichigo like this tore at his heart (did hollows really have one?) he wished something could be done, but the connection to his shinigami powers was damaged and needed a great deal of reiastu to mend it. Something his wielder didn’t have.

-

He startled awake, still drifting in endless water, broken sobs reaching his ears. What had happened? Ichigo never shed tears.

“I’m so....Yu...”

He couldn’t hear. The bridge between him and Ichigo had grown since the last time he’d been alert.

Painful. That’s what this was.

This was painful to watch.

-

“I never thought I’d miss the bastard, but, I miss the chaos he brought in my inner world. Maybe if I ever get my powers back, you’d think he accept my apology?”

...

“Yeah...probably not.”

One sided conversations pissed him off. Stupid shinigami. Come ask him himself.

—

“Give it back!”

The air felt like it was buzzing around him. Wait. Air? When did he get on top of a skyscraper? He’d been trapped in an endless ocean.

The inner world shook, light pouring in from grey clouds color slowly returning to the gray scaled world.

Zangetsu face stretched in a crazed grin.

Finally.

-

“Oi!”

He turned around in his sitting position, facing his bright haired idiot.

“Tch, I hoped I’d never see yer face again.”

“Missed you too, Zangetsu.”

He spun around again, eyes widening. “You know?”

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, looking to the side. “I’ve guessed. Whenever I asked more from the old man, you’d show up and he no where in sight. Plus, you both told me before.” He gazed down at his feet, kicking a stray rock off the edge.

Zangetsu stood shaking his head, he couldn’t help the strange smile forming his lips. “That we did. I only ever protected you, even though it might’ve been in a roundabout way.”

“I know that now.” Ichigo pulled his eyes from his feet when he felt a warm hand gently settle on his cheek. Black and yellow flecked with gold eyes greeting him. He really had missed his hollows stupid face. Yes, he called himself stupid. He’s his pale reflection.

“When will Ossan show back up?”

“Once you find yourself.” Zangetsu still brushing his thumb under Ichigo’s eye, his skin felt too soft for such a strong child.

“I’ll keep training then.” Ichigo said, determination shining in his eyes. “Until then you better have my back.”

Zangetsu laughed, releasing Ichigo to grab his cleaver sheathed at his back, Ichigo following suit. “Whatever you want, King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
